Pizza, Puke and Personal Problems
by m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing
Summary: Sometimes, you just need something to help cheer yourself up... Will stay a one shot :)


**Just a random little idea I had, hope you enjoy! Please review and let me know your thoughts :D -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>It had been a disastrous day in Holby's ED.<p>

Lofty had somehow managed to trip over the bandages trolley that Rita was using, causing everything on it to fly all over cubicles. Max lost a grand total of 6 patients within the short space of 4 hours, Robyn had felt the wrath of Tess after running straight into her looking for one of Max's misplaced patients, and Big Mac slipped in someone's vomit in reception, grabbing onto the nearest thing he could; which just so happened to be Connie.

"ARGH!" She exclaimed as she was dragged down into the same bodily fluid the HCA had slipped in, landing just next to him. She leapt up immediately and inspected her clothes, face getting redder and redder with every passing second.

"MACKENZIE CHALKER, WITH ME RIGHT NOW." Connie hollered, her eyes pierced with fury. He picked himself up and walked off, pulling at his trousers so they didn't stick to him, ears going red with embarrassment.

They got to the staffroom where his boss, very icily, told him to get a spare change of clothes and get a shower.

"Meet me in my office afterwards or SO help me." She hissed, heading off in the direction of the ladies staff facilities, holding her scrubs at arms length. Her pristine white top was now stained the most horrific shade of yellow, and her trousers became sticky and foul smelling.

...

Once she had showered and re-dressed, Connie waited in her office for Mac, where, when he turned up, she gave him a strict telling off. He left the room and headed for reception, down and tired. Yet he still had another full shift to go until he could leave.

Back in reception, Rita, Robyn and Lofty were waiting for him with Louise and Noel. Max had just finished mopping up the sick when he came through the doors.

"Aw Mac." Rita pouted sadly. "Did she give you a rough time?"

"She called me a lummox!" He exclaimed, his bottom lip wobbling slightly. Rita hugged him tightly.

"You're not a lummox mate, she's just a bitch." Noel reassured him.

"Yeah, didn't you hear the bollocking she gave me earlier this week? Said I was a buffoon." Lofty looked down at his feet.

"And she said I'm too sneery." Louise muttered, "I wonder what's gotten into her these days."

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we all need a pick me up." Robyn said confidently. She checked her watch. "It's almost 7 which is meal break, right? Why don't I order in some pizzas?"

"Well, I do like pizzas..." Mac said quietly, starting to smile at Robyn's cheery little face.

"And I'm starving, despite having to clean a huge pile of puke up." Max chipped in. Robyn smiled.

"It's settled then, I'll phone them now! One Margherita, one pepperoni ok?"

"But we always get meat feast!" Lofty said, face crestfallen. His housemate elbowed him and grinned.

"Alright, a meat feast as well. Do you all approve of that?"

They agreed unanimously and she went off to get her phone.

...

15 minutes later and Bic Mac walked through reception with three very nice smelling pizza boxes. However, just as he was about to head through to the staffroom, Connie blocked his path.

"I need you to..." She trailed off, noticing the boxes he was trying to hide behind his back. "What are you holding?" She asked curiously, before the smell hit her and her eyes narrowed.

"Is that meat feast pizza?" Connie asked suspiciously.

"Well there's margarita and, um, yeah. Yeah it's meat feast." He replied, cutting his answer short as she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"You know you're not allowed takeaways in here."

"I know." He sighed sadly, looking down. "Sorry, it was Robyn's idea. It's just some of us have been having a bad time and we just needed something to cheer ourselves up with."

"You want to talk about having a bad time?" She asked incredulously, "I've been accused of abusing my own daughter, neglecting a patient and-" she stopped herself. "Which of course is none of your business and does not need to be spread." She added, smoothing her scrubs down distractedly.

"Of course not boss."

"Mrs Beauchamp." Connie corrected him as if on auto pilot.

"Of course not Mrs Beauchamp. So, are we allowed to eat them? Just this once? It's just it's a double shift for us all and we're starving..."

The clinical lead thought for a second before sighing and nodding her head. Mac grinned.

"Thanks. Oh," he said before walking off, "sorry to hear about Grace and that patient. Hope things work themselves out."

"Thankyou." She said quietly, silently cursing herself for not being able to control what she was saying before hurrying back to cubicles in fear of showing some kind of emotion that wasn't anger at work.

...

"Max stop stealing the peppers!" Robyn exclaimed, "they're the best bit! You're getting as bad as Lofty, look! All the pepperoni seems to have disappeared!" She looked accusingly at her housemate who promptly stuffed all the pepperoni he had collected into his mouth.

"You can't prove anything." He insisted before coughing as one piece went down whole.

"Yeah, and don't tell me how to live my life." Max muttered cheekily, grinning as he intricately picked round the lumps of meat to snaffle all the peppers he could find.

"Well my New Years resolution's just gone down the drain." Noel sighed, "but I don't even care, I deserve this sodding pizza."

"We all do." Grinned Mac, and he held his piece up. "To us- for surviving the first week of the new year!"

"To us!" They cheered, tapping pizza slices and laughing.

...

When the woman finally made it back to her office after two constant hours of being on her feet, she kicked off her heels and collapsed into her chair, rubbing her ankles tiredly.

Her eyes moved to her desk where she found something covered in a wad of kitchen roll, presumably from the staffroom. She opened it gingerly, and found a small smile spreading across her face.

A slice of meat feast pizza.

She read the note that had been left beside it;

"We all need a little pick me up sometimes. Sorry it's cold, Mac x"

Her mind flashed to Grace sat in that social worker's office as she bit into it, but soon moved onto more pressing matters, like why this slice didn't seem to have any peppers on it...


End file.
